Together we Stand, Divided we Fall
by fangirl2821
Summary: A quick OS based on the Season 1 premiere of Chicago Fire, with a few of my own little twists thrown in there! :) Enjoy!


_***DISCLAIMER* Bold Italic lines= **_dialogue taken directly from Chicago Fire Season 1 'Pilot'.

_****Just a reminder for everyone, I don't own any of Chicago Fire, I am just a HUGE fan who has a love of writing!**__******_

_***Just a quick clarification**_**, this is a quick OS based **_**loosely**_** on the Season 1 premiere, so don't expect to see Mills on Squad like in my other FanFics. Also, since this story is about the S1 premiere, Hadley is still a part of the Squad.* I have to throw my own little twists in there right?**

_If the line is in Italics, it means that the character is talking to himself._

**Enjoy! **

**Flashback:**

"_**Yo Severide, how soon 'til you can take Darden off my hands?" **_Casey asks over the radio on the way to 51's first call of the day.

"_**Andy makes Squad the day after I'm no longer in charge!" **_Severide replies with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Darden back out!" **_Casey orders, just as Andy gains entry to a home through a window. _Severide then radios to Casey to inform him that there isn't a vent in the back of the home, which causes Casey to panic a little as he realizes where Darden is. _

_Before Casey can react, he is almost overtaken by a huge fireball through the window Darden just entered through. Casey looks up and instantly realizes what has just happened to his friend. Andy is dead._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just can't look at this anymore!" A frustrated Casey says to himself as he proceeds to clean out Andy's still filled locker.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Severide asks as he walks into the locker room to find his fellow Firehouse 51 Lieutenant.

"I can't look at Andy's locker anymore, I'll call Heather later…" Casey replies.

"How is Heather, she won't talk to me…" Severide ventures.

"As good as could be expected I guess." Casey says.

"Just let me know if she decides to come by here, so I can make myself scarce." Severide says, as he takes his leave from the locker room.

"You know, I don't know why Heather doesn't talk to me, since Darden was with you when it happened, you put him through the window." Severide says as he stops and turns towards Casey.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casey counters, quickly becoming agitated.

"I'm saying this whole thing seems like more of your fault than mine!" Severide boldly challenges!

"I_" Casey starts, but is cut off by an infuriated Severide.

"Then tell me why the hell is Heather blaming me for this?!" Severide yells, clearly about ready to burst with fury, and not even giving Casey a chance to respond to his last decree.

"How could you say that this is all my fault?" Casey says raising his voice, gathering the attention of some curious onlookers, who always like to watch a good Casey/Severide scuffle.

"Seems like a turf war…" Dawson says, turning to Shay, as they move to watch the fight commence.

"You know how this always goes, they are just marking their territory." Shay says, smiling.

"I feel like it shouldn't be, but it's mildly amusing!" Dawson says, unable to hold back a smile.

"They both need to release steam about the Darden thing, they are both hurting and expect to take out their pain on each other." Shay says.

"You know, that Kelly knew Andy since kindergarten, so this wasn't just a normal friendship, they've know each other a _long_ time." Shay adds.

"I didn't know that…" Dawson says.

"This is really hurting Severide, it's very hard for him for two reasons. First, because his childhood friend just died, and second, because Heather blames him solely for what happened and won't talk to him at all." Shay replies.

"Neither wants to come to grips with or face what just happened." Dawson says.

"Boy I hope we get a call, they need some actual work to calm themselves down." Shay says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Tell me! Tell me right now why Heather blames me, and only me for this! Why?" Severide boldly challenges again!

"Can we just drop this, I don't want to talk about it, much less argue with you about it!" Casey pleas.

"Any other day, I would continue to argue, but I don't have the energy for it right now, so it's your lucky day!" Severide hisses before exiting the room.

"Severide! Casey! Office, Now!" Boden calls, in a slightly angry tone.

"Damn it!" Casey softly curses to himself.

"Not now!" He moans.

"What the hell was going on today between you two?" Boden questions; after wrangling both lieutenants into his office.

"As if you didn't hear!" Severide snaps to his Chief.

"_**This animosity, it's gotta stop! You're both supposed to be leaders here, lead by example!"**_ Chief says, as both lieutenants shoot each other a look.

"Look, everyone lost Andy, it's hurting everybody, obviously, some more than others, but you can't let your personal side of it tear apart this house and everyone in it, understand?!" Boden says.

"We got it Chief…" Casey says meekly.

"_**You're right Chief, I'm sorry it's all good…"**_ Severide says.

"_**We're fine Chief…"**_ Casey replies.

"You two better figure this out, because you two are not going to rip this house apart now or ever, we clear?" Chief says.

"Crystal." Severide replies.

"Go on, get out of here!" Chief deadpans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"_**Otis, what happened to your tour?"**_ Casey asks as he reenters the kitchen, trying to get his mind off Severide…

"_**Our new Candidate."**_ Otis replies with a smirk.

_At this Casey becomes curious, and goes to investigate._

"… _**So this, is called a PASS alarm, so if a firefighter is totally still for more than 18 seconds, a loud alarm goes off until he moves again."**_ The new Candidate Mills explains to the curious group of children before him.

"_**You see this house is special because it has a Rescue Squad, Squad 3 serves a big piece of the city, they're experts at water rescue, extraction, pretty much everything, they're like the best of the best."**_ Mills says, as he gestures to the Squad table where their leader, Severide sits with his team.

"_**Why aren't you with them?"**_ A curious girl asks.

"_**Well I plan to be, my father was a member of the Squad years ago."**_ Mills replies with a smile.

"_**Mills right?"**_ Casey says as enters to watch and the Candidate snaps to attention.

"_**Last to show, first to go, ask the Rescue Squad."**_ Casey adds, turning to Severide, therefore instigating an argument.

"_**You Truck guys do such a good job getting everything ready for us, why would be want to take that away from you?"**_ Severide says in a cocky tone.

"_You have got to be kidding me Severide!"_ Casey's mind says

"_**Kids, you should know they make the rescue helmets extra big to fit their heads inside."**_ Casey replies, turning towards the kids.

"_Seems like we aren't really 'all good'._ Casey says to himself.

"_**There are two types of firefighters, those who are on Squad and those who **__**wish**__** they were on Squad!"**_ Severide says, still all sounding high and mighty.

"_**Oooh…"**_ Casey says, as a dumbfounded Mills takes the kids to continue the tour.

"_**Bet I get an application from him by the end of the month!"**_ Severide says, facing Casey.

"_**He wants you, you can have him."**_ Casey replies, exiting the room.

**Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Warehouse Fire…**

"_Good! Finally a call, so I can get my mind off this Darden thing!"_ Severide says to himself as he grabs his gear and heads for his truck.

"You okay lieutenant?" Hadley ventures, sensing something's up with Severide.

"Yeah, I just need to clear my head with a good rescue, let's hope for some action!" Severide replies as the Squad truck roars off.

"I always love some action!" Capp pipes up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Capp, you found anyone?" Severide asks over his radio from inside the burning warehouse.

"Not yet, but this place is pretty big; have you checked with Casey?" Capp replies.

"Casey's got double the men as I do, I think he's good." Severide replies, trying not to sound annoyed at the mention of the Truck Lieutenant's name.

"You sure you are ok?" Capp questions his lieutenant.

"Yeah, we just had a fight, I'm sure you heard…" Severide replies.

"Oh boy did I, I swear you guys could be heard from outside, seems like you were really going at it today!" Capp says, trying not to smile.

"That's probably not helping, sorry." He quickly adds, slightly embarrassed.

"No it's not…" Severide says back, slightly annoyed.

"Thanks a lot Capp, this call was supposed to get my mind off Casey…" Severide grumbles.

"Sorry…" Capp says.

"Guys! I found 2 victims!" Hadley calls from the other side of the room!

"Alive?" Severide questions.

"Yeah, but not for long though, if they stay in here much longer!" Hadley responds.

"Wonder what's causing it to get so smoky in here, seems to be getting worse…" Severide remarks, looking around the room.

"I noticed that too, it's super smoky in here… We need to get these guys out!" Capp says, turning his attention back to the downed victims.

"Shay! Dawson!" Severide calls over his radio.

"Yeah, what do you need?" Dawson almost instantly replies.

"Got 2 victims, they are in pretty bad shape, it's really, really smoky in here, might want to call for another rig!" Severide says, giving his characteristic update upon finding victims.

"We'll be ready, Shay's radioing for another rig now!" Dawson says.

"Thanks for keeping us updated!" Dawson adds.

"No problem, be out in a few!" Severide responds, as he rejoins his team.

"Let's go!" Capp says.

"Shay, Dawson, Capp's coming out now, we're right behind!" Severide says, just before emerging from the building.

"We got this one, you guys take the other!" Dawson says, referring to the 2nd ambulance crew that has just arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not getting a pulse…" Shay says from the back, before trying a second time to find one.

"Still nothing…" She says solemnly, looking up at the heart monitor for any signs of life.

"Okay…" Dawson says with a sigh from upfront.

"I'm calling it…" Shay says reluctantly.

"I'll call it into Lakeshore…" Dawson replies from upfront.

"Severide did say it was really smoky inside there, and that they didn't know how long the victims had been down when they found 'em" Dawson replies.

"It's still hard to lose someone." Shay responds.

"Remember, we all have to learn that lesson at some point, it will always be hard…" Dawson says.

"It will make you feel better to think of all the people we've brought back, try that!" Dawson suggests.

"I will, thanks!" Shay replies with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today, marks one month since Darden…" Chief starts once the teams assemble back at the station.

"Oh great…" Casey mutters under his breath.

"Like I said before, we all lost him, but we can't do anything about it now, so it's best to learn from our mistakes and move on." Chief continues.

"Everyone to the briefing room in 5 minutes…" Chief adds.

"Let's go guys…" Casey says, as he and his team take their leave for the briefing room.

"Everyone is hurting Casey, it's not just you, we're here for you." Cruz says, trying to be sympathetic.

"I just don't get why Severide doesn't seem fazed by this…" Casey admits.

"He's Severide, he doesn't show emotions remember?" Herrmann pipes up.

"Seems like Andy was more his friend than mine, but he blames me for what happened, remember…" Casey says.

"Andy was a friend to both of you, and neither of you is 100% to blame." Cruz says, in a kind and compassionate tone.

"Thanks Cruz, it means a lot that you're trying to help." Casey says with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uggggg!" Severide groans as he punches his locker.

"_I can't stop thinking about it…"_ Severide's mind screams.

"_If I would have listened to Casey…"_ Severide muses.

"_Andy wouldn't be dead!"_ Severide's mind screams once more.

"_Get it together! This is not all your fault and you know it!"_ Severide commands himself.

"_Hot shower… a hot shower will help you release this stress._" Severide tells himself, as he gets up to head for the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Severide?" Otis asks.

"I don't know, if I know him as well as I think I do, he's probably blowing off steam somewhere where no one can see." Casey replies.

"Sounds like him, no one can see him show any wisp of emotions, unless it's anger towards you, Casey." Otis says.

"You got that right, and he never shies away from that! Casey responds, as he begins to wonder what his fellow lieutenant does to blow off steam…

"_Probably punches stuff…"_ Casey's mind says silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugggggg!" Severide yells again, as he delivers another heavy blow to his locker.

"_Ok, ok enough of that!" _Severide's mind says.

"_I need some work, some rescues, some action; anything to help me get through this shift!"_ Severide says as loudly as he dares, just as Casey comes walking in.

"Where were you during that meeting?" Casey questions.

"Blowing off steam, why do you care?" Severide counters a bit aggressively as he rubs his now throbbing hand.

"Just asking, geez!" Casey counters, as the tension begins to rise.

"Thanks for your concern!" Severide hisses as he exits the room.

"_What I get for trying to be nice…"_ Casey's mind muses.

"_Just remind yourself that he is working through a loss too, and just let him deal with it."_ Casey's mind says.

"_Good thing this shift's almost over…" _Casey says to himself, as the second alarm of the day sounds.

**Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Apartment Fire… **

"_Of course as soon as a say 'good think this shift's almost over' a call comes in!"_ Casey says to himself.

"Just my luck I guess…" He adds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe this call will be the one to help me clear my head!" Severide says, as he jumps into the Squad truck.

"Wonder where Casey's team is…" Capp says…

"What? They're not here?" Severide says, obviously not noticing the Truck team's disappearance.

"Guess we'll be meeting them there!" Severide says, before Squad takes off.

"_**Rescue Squad is on scene!" **_Chief radios to dispatch immediately upon Squad's arrival.

"We've got a situation…" Boden starts.

"_**Got at least two not moving in the basement… Casey and Herrmann!" **_Boden informs Severide as he pulls on his gear.

"Damn… not Casey!" Severide's mind silently curses when he hears Casey's name.

"I can't let him die, not another one!" Severide silently tells himself in a panicky tone, as he forgets about the day's tension and goes into 'rescue mode'.

"We need to get Casey and Herrmann! Let's go team!" Severide orders his team, as he storms inside ahead of his own team.

"_Why was today the day I had to pick a fight with him?! Damn it! I guess this is what I get for fighting!"_ Severide asks himself.

"Whoa…" Capp starts to say, as he stares at the gaping hole before him.

"_Casey!"_ Severide's mind says over and over.

"_Must not show fear! Never!"_ Severide chastises himself!

"_**Get me ropes! Going down!" **_Severide barks, clearly showing his worry towards his fellow lieutenant.

"Herrmann!" Severide yells, trying to rouse him.

"Damn, what happened?" Herrmann asks, slightly confused, but coherent.

"Good you're ok…" Severide starts before he realizes Casey's PASS alarm is still blaring like crazy and he's not moving!

"Capp, Hadley! Get Herrmann out, I need to work on Casey!" Severide yells, still with a fearful tone.

"Damn it! _**Caaaaaasey!" **_Severide calls.

"Hadley! Capp! I need you down here!" Severide orders, just as Herrmann is pulled to safety and the fear in his voice becomes noticeable.

"Casey?" Severide calls once more, and gets no response.

"Flip him over!" Capp suggests, as he realizes Casey is without his air after the fall.

"Damn it! He doesn't have any air!" Severide curses, as he yanks off his own mask, and gives it to Casey, desperately trying to get him to take a breath.

…

*Gasps*

"He's alive that's good!" Hadley says, with relief in his voice.

"Let's get him out of here!" Capp says.

"We can't lose him, not another one!" Severide says.

_With that declaration, Capp and Hadley look at each other with a surprised look, as they comprehend what their lieutenant just said. _

"No, keep it on, you need it more than I do!" Severide says, as Casey tries to take off Severide's mask.

"Cruz! We need a ladder up here!" Capp radios outside.

"On it, hang on!" Cruz responds.

"Severide! Over here!" Cruz calls as he arrives with a ladder and an escape route!

"Don't make me drag you!" Severide warns playfully.

"I-… Casey tries to start before falling unconscious.

"Damn! What just happened, I thought he was doing ok, we got him up right?" Severide says, the fearful tone returning.

"I don't know!" Capp replies.

"I thought some fresh air would get him up, seems like there's something seriously going on here!" Severide says, trying very hard not to panic.

"Get him Capp! I'll get him down, we just need to get him on the ladder!" Severide says.

"Something's seriously wrong with Casey, we got him breathing, but then he just passed out on us!" Capp says, as he radios down to Chief on the ground.

"I'll have Shay and Dawson ready, I'm sure Casey will bounce back." Chief replies.

"For Severide's sake, I hope he does, I mean Chief; you should have seen him in there, he was really worried about Casey, I honestly don't think I've ever seen Severide that worried about someone." Capp explains.

"I would believe that, brothers have to have their fights." Chief replies.

" Yeah, that they do, we'll be down in a minute, that is if Casey can hold on that long." Capp says, as Severide starts down the ladder, precious cargo in tow.

"He was fine, we got some fresh air on him and he kind of perked up, then just passed out." Severide says, depositing the unconscious Casey in front of the paramedics.

"We'll figure out what's wrong, don't worry!" Shay says, trying to reassure her roommate.

"Just don't let him die." Severide says, trying to keep the fearful tone from resurfacing.

"We won't let that happen!" Dawson says, as the ambulance rushes off for the hospital.

"Don't worry, Shay and Dawson know what they are doing!" Capp says, trying to be reassuring.

"I can't believe we were fighting this morning, and now this happens, I guess that is what I get for provoking a fight." Severide says, as he begins to feel guilty.

"You had no idea that this would happen, it's what brothers do, they fight sometimes." Capp says, giving Severide a firm pat on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 HOURS LATER…**

"How's Casey!?" Severide immediately asks Dawson when he gets to the hospital later that night.

"Apart from a cracked rib and mild smoke inhalation he's fine!" Dawson replies.

"Are we allowed to go see him?" Severide ventures.

"Yeah, he's probably awake by now." Dawson says with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You had me scared, I won't lie, and I don't get scared very easily…" Severide says as he enters the dimly lit hospital room.

"You saved my life, I don't know what to say." Casey weakly replies.

"In the job description right?" Severide tosses back.

"I don't remember anything, just waking up here, care to fill me in?" Casey asks.

"You and Herrmann fell through the floor, Herrmann was fine, but it took us a little effort to get you out, I will admit." Severide says.

"Seems like big brother is always having to save little brother's ass, this time is no different I guess." Casey says, trying to smile.

"That's right!" Severide says grinning.

"Thank you, Kelly, I don't think I can ever come close to repaying you for saving my life." Casey says.

"If I ever fall, it will be you job to save me, then we'll be even! Severide says.

"From this point on, we shall consider ourselves brothers!" Casey says.

"Brothers!" Severide agrees.

**I just had to include the part with Casey and Severide trying to outdo each other when Mills was giving his tour! It's one of my favorite scenes from Season 1, and seemed to fit perfectly after our lieutenants had their little talk with Chief! Seems like they aren't really **_"All good…"_** As Severide likes to say! :)**


End file.
